secert
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Heroes15 Challenge Nathan/Peter. Slash Inc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Secert  
Author:Buffyxenaman  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:I own none of this.  
Characters/Pairings: Peter/Nathan  
Table/Prompt:4  
Word Count:  
Summary:Peter and Nathan short stories.  
Author's Notes:Hey a ****Heroes15 Challenge. I figure why not.**

XXX

**1: Secert**

**No needs to know, nor is it anyones business. The person I fell in love with a nice sexy man who gives a damn about my life. He even risked his own life to stop me from making a terrible mistake. He stood in fornt of me, and refused to move until I listened to reason. For this this I Peter ****Petrelli I'm in love with Nathan Petrelli. My Hero and lover.**

**XXX**

**More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes15 Challenge: Silence

"The house is very quiet Nathan." Peter said as they walk down the hallways.

"That kind of thing happens when your whole family goes on vacation." Peter crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you go to Hawaii too?" Peter asked. Nathan lowered his eyes at Peter.

"I could ask you the same question." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't feel like going there for there for the millionth time." Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah we been going there since we were kids the charm has worn off."

"Oh yeah," Peter agreed. "And besides we can have some alone time together." Nathan placed his arms around Peter's shoulders the placed a kiss on top of his head.

"You bet will we now I will show you the new hot tube."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fire

"This was a great idea." Nathan commented.

"Yep it was." Peter placed his hand on Nathan's lap. Peter placed a blanket in front of the fire place with a couple of pillows. Plus a bowl of strawberries on it. A surprise for Nathan when got home from work. A nice romantic evening in front of the fire place minus the bear rug. Nathan began to stroke Peter's hair."

Thanks Pete for a wonderfully evening." Nathan whispered. Peter turn his head towards the sexy man.

"Your welcome Nat." Both of them smiled at each other. Nathan bend down placing a soft kiss on Peter's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond

This was beyond understanding for Nathan. He was staring at Peter laying on top of the bed wearing nothing, but a smile and whip cream shorts.

"Peter why are you covered in whip cream on top of my bed?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to him. Peter look Nathan dead in the eyes and said,

"Nathan today is your birthday and I wanted to get you something special." Nathan began to laugh. He had forgotten it was his birthday because he was so busy with work.

"Wow Peter I don't know what to say." Peter pull Nathan to the whip cream bottom.

"Don't say anything, and enjoy the surprise." And Nathan did.


	5. Chapter 5

Stars

Nathan and Peter sat on top of the cliff staring at the vastness of space. The stars were out and looking good. This is one thing they both secretly liked to do. Just sit under the stars watch them for hours on end. This too must people was corny or stupid. Either way they didn't care. They weren't around and the only people here to enjoy this moment were right here. Nathan wrap his arm around Peter's shoulder. Then Peter place his head on Nathan's shoulder. This was truly one of the best times they will ever spend together.


	6. rage

Rage

"Why are my ties out of order?" Nathan demanded glaring at Peter. The younger man stood there looking at the long line of ties with a blank look. "Is there something wrong with the order?" Peter asked. Nathan pointed at the end of the row and began to say where what belonged.

"Red, black, blue, business, dinner parties, business meeting, and out on the town are all mixed up." Peter stared at Nathan under sure way this was even a issue.

"The next time I put away your ties after I wash them I will remember that." He answered in a voice Nathan didn't like. Nathan arms went across his chest getting ready to talk his ear off. Peter knew this look every well and knew how to stop it. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his lovers nose. With in seconds the angry look disappeared to be replaced with a smile.

"Oh Pete you know you play unfair." Peter began to laugh too.

"Well if you want to you could always spank me."

"Deal." Peter took off followed by Nathan to be spanked in more then one way.


	7. Chapter 7

Belong

Peter walk out of the shower drying himself off with a towel.

"When did you get that?" Nathan asked from the bed.

"Get what?" Peter asked. Nathan got off the bed and grab Peters arm. He then spun him around.

"That on your right bum." He said pointing a symbol.

"Oh that, Its your name in Japanese." Nathan was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah because I belong to you." Nathan pull Peter closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Your damn right you belong to me." He smugly spoke. Peter smiled. "Yes I do.


	8. Chapter 8

Courage

"Nathan why are you all dressed up?" Peter asked walking into the living room. Nathan was standing there all dressed up.

"I have a question for you." Peter stared at him.

"And what question would like to ask me?" Peter wondered. Nathan got down on one knee and held out a open box with a ring in it.

"Peter will you marry?" Peter jump up and down.

"Yes Nathan I will marry you." He then jump in Nathan's arms and placed a long kiss on his lips.

Nathan placed the ring on his finger.

"Your mine forever now." Nathan told his future husband.

"I can live with that."


	9. Chapter 9

Laughter

Nathan: Knock, Knock

Peter: Who's there.

Nathan: Turkey Sandwich.

Peter: Turkey Sandwich who?

Nathan :$4.95 please.

Peter: I don't get it.

Nathan: Shut up and kiss me.


	10. Chapter 10

Never

There are a few things Nathan will never do.

He will never wear white after labor day.

He will never let anyone touch his sexy hair.

He will never let anyone touch his ties.

He will never let his sons watch Sponge Bob.

These were his nevers, but if Peter kissed him right the nevers go out the window.

Ok second and third never did at least. One And four stuck.

But still Nathan loved to be bound and gagged to his bed while Peter plays with his uber sexy hair.

There is a lot of fun with Ties.


	11. Chapter 11

Pain

"Ouch!" Peter complained

"Ouch." Nathan repeated.

"Pitching hurts." Peter complained.

"I know." Peter frowned

"Why did you do it then?" He demanded.

"So you could kiss it and make it all better." Peter shook his head then kissed Nathan making them both feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruin

Peter and Nathan stared at the alien food that was in front of them.

"What were we trying to make again?" Nathan asked Peter.

"I belive it was Mac and Cheese." Peter answered. Nathan and Peter looked at it for another long moment.

"We should stick to take out from on." He suggested.

"Oh Yeah." Peter agreed. Nathan wrap his arm around Peter's waist.

"Let's order a pizza and have a romantic evening." Peter touched Nathans hands and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Nathan placed a kiss on Peter's neck.

"I love a man who can't cook a simple dish like Mac and Cheese." He joked. Peter move his head and placed a kiss on the side of Nathan's face.

"Right back at you dude."


	13. Chapter 13

Tears

"Remember the first time we had sex." Peter asked.

"Yeah you had tears in your eyes when I began to enter you. You were in a lot of pain."

Peter shook his head. "It wasn't pain I was feeling."

It wasn't Nathan asked surprised. "No It was joy of final having making our relationship official."

Nathan a small spread across Nathan's face as he shook his head.

"Peter has anyone told you a weird man." Peter wrap his arms around Nathan's neck.

"It turns you on doesn't it."

"OH hell yeah." Then they kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Love

"Say it. Nathan, Say it." Peter encouraged him. Nathan crossed his arms.

"What if I refuse then what?" Peter shook his head. He jump into Nathan's lap.

"I have was of making you talk." He placed a kiss on his neck. There were several spots on his neck that he knew would drive Nathan crazy.

"Not fair." Nathan yelled. Peter kept kissing Nathan's neck.

"Alright Peter I love you." Peter stop kissing.

"See it wasn't that hard." Nathan shook his head.

"Shut up and kiss me." And peter did.


	15. Chapter 15

Want

"Peter there is one thing I want and can you guess what it is?" Nathan asked out of the Blue.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Is it me?" Nathan gave a nod of his head.

"Wow your so smart." Peter shook her head.

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool." Nathan did as he was told. They softly kissed each with no other care in the world.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Peter."

XXX

I finished the Heroes 15 kisses story hurray. Thanks to all you reviewed my story.


End file.
